totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Metropolis
TOTAL DRAMA METROPOLIS Total Drama Metropolis is a fanfiction made by me, TDROTIFAN. I'm pretty new here and this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. This season takes place in a city created by Chris called Chrisopolis and features 22 fresh faces with 22 unique personalities. If you like the story or wanna say anything about it, talk about it on the talk page. Tell me who your favorite character is or who your least favorite is. From the Heartbreaker to the Dandy to the Evil Genius, this season is gonna be good, so keept your eyes glued to the screen and don't move that hand from that mouse. Anthony- The Type B Ashton- The Pyromaniac Bianca- The Perfectionist Bonnie- The Daddy's Girl Caleb- The Dandy Caroline- The Little Angel Claudia- The Dress Up Artist Colton- The Evil Genius Darius- The Class Clown Dylan- The Scammer Ethan- The Guy Who Tries to Fit In Francesca- The Heartbreaker Kyle- The Over-protective Brother Kevin- The Techno-Geek Marina- The Beach Blonde Michelle- The Has Been Morgan- The Enviornmentalist Quincy- The Gangster Rachel- The Matchmaker Rika- The Rebel Shaine- The Skater Boy Shelly- The Cowgirl And a third host, Chef Here We Go Again............. “Yo people! What up, its Chris McLean hear, rockin’ this season of Total Drama!” Chris put his hands in the air. “This season, we have 21 new contestants to join the fun and another million dollars! All taking place here, CHRISOPOLIS!” The camera panned out to a giant city. The giant city had many things, including a clock tower in the center. On the clock’s face was Chris’ face. The city, however, was inside a giant dome. Chris walked over to the side of the doom and opened a door. “Our 21 contestants will enter this dome and the drama and fun begins. Here comes our first contestant now.” Chris smiled. A girl about medium height stepped through the door.. She had long black hair, but that’s all you could see. She was wearing a giant Chris McLean costume. She had Chris’ shirt, pants and sneakers on and she had a giant Chris head on top of her head. There was a hole in the center of the neck so you could see her face. “Sorry I’m late, it took me forever to find this place, I mean, its in the middle of NOWHERE! I’m Claudia by the way.” She laughed uncontrollably. Chris stared at her for a couple of seconds as crickets were heard in the background. He was eyeing the giant Chris McLean head. “Awky.” The girl muttered. She started laughing again uncontrollably. “Sorry, I had, like, 16 cups of coffee this morning and I am REALLY hyper. Its funny, I usually have 20 cups, but today I figured, I’m gonna be on TV, so I be-“ “Anyway!” Chris interrupted. “Let’s get onto our next contestant before Claudia says her life story.” “Oh, I’ll tell them that in the confessionals.” Claudia cheered. “Yo, dudes, what is up!” A guy cried. He as wearing a beanie and had blonde shaggy hair. He wore a white t-shirt and a black and gray stripped shirt underneath, blue skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. “Shaine, dude, what’s up?” Chris asked. “Nothing man, its awesome to be here.” He held up a skateboard. “I’m gonna tear up the town with my board here.” “Nice, dude.” Chris gave him a knuckle bump. “Ugh, this is disgusting.” A girl said. She had brown frizzy hair with lighter brown highlights, a red t-shirt that revealed her belly button and light blue daisy dukes and red wedges. She had tanned skin as well. “Francesca, everyone.” Chris smiled. “Did something die in here?” Francesca asked, pinching her nose. Chris breathed in. “Probably, Chef’s cooking us some Rat Stew.” The camera panned to Chef holding up some dead rats. He smiled and waved at the camera. Chris let out a sigh. “Ah, the smell of a city in the morning.” “Uh, hi.” A girl said in a soft voice. She was short with brown hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with a necklace around her neck. “Caroline, everyone, everyone, Caroline.” Chris said. “Dude, your, like, really short.” Shaine said. “In a cool way.” “Um….thanks.” Caroline smiled. “What are you a kiss-up?” Francesa asked. “Nah, but it is true.” Shaine said. “Yo people! What up! Winner, right here, yeah that’s me.” The guy pointed to himself. He was black and was wearing a plaid dress shirt with a white undershirt and blue jeans. He wore sneakers and had short brown hair. “The name’s Darius and dudes, this season is gonna be a rockin’ one! I’m here to make people laugh, because every show needs a funny black guy.” Darius smiled. “Yep, your Darius alright.” Chris chuckled. A girl came in and she was wearing a green t-shirt and a necklace with the Earth on the end. She wore brown short shorts and green sandals as well. Her brown hair was tied into a pony tail. “Morgan, e-” “Okay, how much energy does this city use each day?” Morgan asked. “Uh, I don’t know, like, a lot.” Chris shrugged. “Do you spend hours in the shower?” Morgan asked. “What’s it to y-“ “And shouldn’t somebody not leave your hair dryer plugged in so you can use it at any given time.” Morgan crossed her arms. “How did you-“ “And don’t even get me started on how much money you waste on all of this.” Morgan said. “Shut you yap, now.” Chris said. “I like her already.” Darius said. A guy came onto the screen. He was wearing a red t-shirt that was blackened at the edges and black skinny jeans. He had black shaggy hair with red highlights. “Yo, my name’s Ashton.” “Ashton….Ashton….oh yeah, right, the pyro.” Chris said. “Dude, you’re a pyro.” Shaine chuckled. “Yeah, I’m a pyro, but don’t get me wrong, I ain’t no arsonist or anything like that. I just like the way fire looks when it burns.” Ashton crossed his arms. “Yeah, move out of my camera space.” Chris said, pushing Ashton aside. A beautiful girl came onto the screen. She had tanned skin and had her blonde hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a yellow top and white short shorts with sandals. “This lovely lady is Marina.” Chris said. “Hi there.” Marina smiled. “Hey girl, nice to meet such a fine foxy momma down here. I’m Darius if you’re wondering, because I know you are.” “Okay, let’s just get this straight, bub.” A boy said, stepping in between Marina and Darius. He, too, had tanned skin and dirty blonde hair that was short. He was wearing a blue shirt with 5 stripes, each a different shade of blue, and cargo shorts with sandals. “Nobody goes near my sister. If you try anything, I will be forced to put you in a full nelson and tie you by your feet to the bottom of a tree, got it!” The boy cried. “Oh, by the way, my name’s Kyle.” “Who is this!?” Chris cried. “He’s my twin brother, my very annoying, over-protective twin brother.” Marina crossed her arms. “What?” Kyle whispered. “There are some crazy people out here.” “Oh, like who?” Marina asked. “Well, for starters, how about the Chris McClain double.” Kyle pointed. Claudia was staring at a butterfly as it floated by. “Oh, hi Mr. Butterfly, how are you today?” “Or how about the guy who lit the trash can on fire.” Kyle pointed. “What?” Ashton asked, realizing he was on camera. “I’m not destroying anything.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, they’re all freaks and weirdoes, we get it.” Chris said. “HEY!” Francesca cried. “Just why are you here?” Chris asked. “It’s simple, you get either both of us, or neither of us.” Kyle said. “What makes you think you can decide this for me?” Marina asked. “I’m your brother.” Kyle said. “Yeah, well I’m older.” Marina said. “Only by 2 minutes.” Kyle shot back. “Alright, fine, you can stay, so now we have 22 contestants this season.” Chris said. “Besides, Marina’s audition tape was a hit with the guys.” “What was that?” Kyle asked. “Oh, nothing, moving on.” Chris said, pushing the two aside. “Hiya, I’m Rachel.” A girl said. She was a little overweight and was wearing a brown vest jacket with a red undershirt and dark blue jeans. She was also wearing brown boots. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. “Rachel, love to see you here.” Chris smiled. “Oh, speaking of love, its time for the matchmaking!” Rachel started. “There are already so many people here, I wonder who’s gonna be a couple.” Rachel ran over to Caroline and Ashton. “Oh, how about you two, you guys look cute together.” Caroline just stared at her. Ashton was staring at the fire. “Sorry, what was that?” “Or, how about you two?” She said to Darius and Francesca. Darius smiled at the idea and moved closer to Francesca. “Not in this lifetime.” Francesca pushed him to the ground. “Or how about you two?” Rachel said to Kyle and Marina. The two stared at her. “Um…we’re twins.” Kyle said. “Oh…..” Rachel trailed off. Claudia stood next to Kyle and muttered. “Awwwky.” “Oh go chase your stupid butterfly.” Kyle said. “Oh that’s right, Mr. Butterfly, where are you!” She cried, singing on the YOU part. A guy yawned as he walked into the city. He was overweight and had short brown hair. He wore a dark green t-shirt with the words “I RUN ON GAS” written it and he wore cargo pants and sneakers. He burped. “The names Anthony and that’s pretty much it.” Chris sniffed the air. “Maybe Francesca’s right and something did die in here.” “Sorry, I haven’t taken a shower in, like, three days.” “Oh that’s just gross.” Marina said. Anthony scratched his back and burped. “Got any grub around here, I’m starving.” “We’ll get to that later, just go stand over near….Darius.” “Oh, hell no.” Darius said, moving away. “No offense.” “None taken.” Anthony said. “Did something die in here?” A boy asked. He had his fingers on his nose. The boy wore glasses and was short. He had short brown hair and wore a white polo and black pants with sneakers. He also wore braces. “The names Kevin and I’m here to win it.” He took his fingers off his nose for a second and then put it back on. “Oh, that’s nasty.” “Kevin, glad you could join us.” Chris put out his hand for a high five. “One sec.” Kevin took out a UV light and lit Chris’ hand, getting rid of the germs. “Dude, seriously?” Shaine asked. “What, there are billions of germs on the average human hand.” Kevin said. Claudia looked down at her hands and let out a blood curtailing scream. “Oh man, that’s loud.” Darius said. “Hi there.” A girl said, smiling. She had long brown hair and wore a purple hoodie with white hood strings and wore blue jean short shorts and sandals. “Michelle, guys.” Chris said. “You look kind of familiar.” Caroline said. “Have we met before?” “Um…I don’t think so.” “No way, I know you, your Michelle Brookens, aren’t you.” Marina exclaimed. “Um…yeah.” Michelle said. “Oh, I used to watch you all the time on the Little Tykes Show.” Caroline said. “I loved that show.” “So you’re here to make your comeback.” Francesca said. “You can say that.” Michelle said. “Yo, what up my people, your boy Quincy is here to take the gold.” Quincy smiled. He had a mustache and was black. He had a leather jacket with a white undershirt and jean shorts and sneakers. A gold chain with the letter ‘Q’ at the end was around his neck. “Gangster boy Quincy is in the house! Hallah!” Chris cried. “Yeah, don’t go street on us bro, it’s just sad.” Darius said and everyone snickered. “Yo, back to the money maker.” Quincy said, pointing to his face. “This guy is gonna win.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” A girl said. She had brown hair and was wearing a red bandana. She wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots. “Just move it already.” “Rika, you actually showed up.” Chris said. “Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy.” Rika said. “I had to get around my dad so I could actually come out here. This isn’t live, is it?” “Nope.” Chris smiled. “Okay, oh, and you do not wanna see my bad side.” Rika said. “Which means you’re an enemy if you think your perfect.” “The perfect place for perfect me!” A girl cried. “Please tell me somebody did not just say that.” The girl had black hair parted that way both sides had an equal amount of hair. She wore a purple t-shirt and blue jean capris. She also wore black flat shoes. “Bianca, a.k.a Little Miss Perfect.” Chris smiled. “That’s right, and I hate people who are asymmetrical and not perfect.” “So you hate people, oh, that’s cool.” Darius snickered. “Like, this camera is .75 inches off kilter.” She turned it just a bit. “There, that’s better. My motto is, ‘If it’s not perfect, you better fix it, or I will fix it for you’.” “I’ll fix you up right now.” Rika said. Chris butted in between. “Okay, no fighting.” He leaned in towards the camera and whispered. “Oh yeah, they are so gonna be on the same team.” “I must be in Babe Heaven!” A guy cried. “Excuse me?” Michelle asked. “Guys, Caleb.” The guy wore a blue collared polo with a vest over top and dress pants with dress shoes. He had brown hair and brown eyes. “I mean, look at all the hotties.” “Why, thank you.” Claudia said and yes, she is still donning the Chris McLean outfit. “Oh…uh….yeah.” Caleb smiled. “Oh great, know we have a dandy.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “Dandy?” Caroline asked. “It means that he’s a woman chaser and cares a lot about his appearance. Of course, he will try to swoon women, so watch out.” Bianca said. Caroline nodded. A guy came onto screen holding a deck of cards. He had short blonde hair and wore a gray shirt and darker gray shorts and sneakers. Underneath his gray shirt was a long sleeved white shirt. “Colton, everyone.” Chris smiled. He started shuffling the deck around. “Some people call me the magician, others the trick master. While others….” Colton walked over and grabbed Marina’s hand, knelt down in front of her and kissed it. “Call me Mr. Perfect.” “Ooh, I smell couple already!” Rachel cried, squealing on the ‘y’ of already. “Okay, back off.” Kyle said. “Yeah, back off Kyle.” Marina said, knocking her brother down. She was mesmerized by Colton. She then smiled. “Gotcha.” Colton frowned. “Psst, hey, wanna by tickets to see Lady Gaga?” A guy said to Caroline. He wore green camouflage t-shirt and cargo pants. He held up a bunch of tickets to the screen. “They’re only $9.95 per ticket. C’mon, buying from Dylan’s Ticket Industry is easy.” “What did I say about stealing my tickets?” Chris asked. “Um…well..these are, uh,….” Dylan smiled sheepishly. “And what did I say about scamming people over the TV?” Chris asked. “Besides, those concert dates were two weeks ago.” Colton pointed. “Uh…oh, your right. Whoops, yeah.” Dylan smiled, tossing the tickets away. “Ugh, this place sucks!” A girl cried. She had long blonde hair and wore a white dress that came to her thighs and a pink belt at the waste and she wore white wedges. “I can’t believe I actually signed up for this show. I am calling my daddy to see if he can get the private jet to swoop in and save me from this place.” “We’re in a dome, you can’t land a plane in here.” Kevin said. “My name is Bonnie Bernhart, do I look like a girl who wants to be living in some skanky run-down city.” “Then why are you even here?” Francesca asked. “I have the money, but then what’s the point of bragging about it if you don’t have the fame that comes with it?” Bonnie smiled. Chris took the phone away from her. “Sorry, no phones or anything.” Chris said, tossing it aside. Bonnie glared at Chris and then stomped away. “Look y’all, it’s one of them fancy shmancy ca-meras I see on TV!” A girl said, sticking her face in the camera lens. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails and was wearing a red and white flannel shirt with blue jeans and brown boots with spokes. She also wore a brown cowgirl hat. “My names Shelly and this here gal is gonna win me some moolah!” Shelly smiled. “Aw, looks like someone just got off the psycho bandwagon from Kansas.” Bonnie asked. “Besides, the whole cowgirl thing, yeah, that ain’t working.” “Jokes on you, I don’t live in Kansas.” Shelly smiled. “Um…hi.” A guy said. He had red hair and wore a light blue t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. “And here’s our last contestant, Ethan, or Mr. Boring.” Chris smiled. “I’m not boring, I just don’t have a group yet.” Ethan said. “Group?” Francesca asked. “I mean, I’m not a nerd, or a dork, or a popular or a goth or anything like that. And I’m certainly not like her.” Ethan pointed to Claudia. “Why thank you.” Claudia said. “It wasn’t a complement.” Ethan said. “I know.” Claudia smiled. Ethan stared at her. “Ookay then.” “Well, I think that just about sums up everyone.” Chris smiled. “As you all know, Chef will be catering to every need, yada yada yada, same old same old. Ah, elimination, everyone’s favorite part of the show.” “What, we have to leave in a cab or something, because that’s been done before.” Kyle said. “Not a cab, but how does a Vacuum Tube sound to you?” Chris asked. “Awesome!” Shaine cried. “The Vacuum Tube of Shame is where all but one of you will be sent out of this place, for good.” Chris smiled. “Now, I could go through on how it works and all, but I don’t feel like it.” “So, where’s the confessional?” Caroline asked. “Not to be rude or anything, I’m just asking. I hope I didn’t sound ignorant there or anything but I….I’ll just shut up now.” “Ah, glad you asked, Our Little Angel.” Chris said. “Please don’t say that, it sounds creepy.” Darius said. “Each of you will be using our Port-a-Potty confessional, where, you can spill the beans and spill the BEANS.” Chris chuckled. Nobody laughed our anything. “Awwwwky.” Claudia broke the silence. IC (In confessional) “Okay, this place is not so bad, I guess.” Bonnie said, looking around. A spider came down and appeared on the screen next to her. “Correction.” She screamed and ran out of the Port-a-Potty. STATIC “Yo, first confessional and all.” Quincy said. “My boys back at the hood better be watching, or I’ll kick their butts if they don’t.” STATIC “SAVE THE WHALES!” Morgan cried. “BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T I’LL-“ STATIC “These cards are my life.” Colton held up the cards. “There are 22 cards here, each symbolizing a contestant here. See, they are all regular playing cards. Chris and Chef, of course, would be the two jokers of the deck.” Colton snickered. “By the end of the season, only one will be standing, me, the Ace of Spades. That’s right, this guy is going all the way this season and, being named the Trick master, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.” EC (End confessional) “So, since we are short on time and time is money and money pays for this gorgeous smile to be this gorgeous.” Chris flashed his teeth. “I think I’ll sign off. Next time we’ll start out first challenge and we’ll pick teams, well, I’ll pick them anyway. So, see you guys next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! METROPOLIS!” Chris smiled. “Yeah!” Claudia cried. “TDM! WOOOO!” She cried. Then, her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground. “Looks like that sugar rush ended.” Chris said. “Well, at least she shut up.” ~